Hidden Feelings
by Skitty13
Summary: Feelings are confusing, they can lead to one's happiness or heartbreak. All it takes... is another step. Visorshipping.


Hidden Feelings

Visorshipping

Another one shot! :D

Hope you enjoy this bittersweet story! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

"Today was fun," Rosa yawned, walking next to Nate. In between them, their hands clasped together, swinging happily. "We should do this more often."

Nate smiled. "Yeah, we should."

Having spending the entire day with Rosa in Nimbasa City was fun, but tiring. Throughout the entire day they had visited both Small Court and Big Stadium, watched a Pokémon Musical performance, ride the subway, and many other things found within the city. Although he had planned to train with his Pokémon for the day, his thoughts soon left him when she offered to spend the day with him.

"Want to head back to the Pokémon Center now?" Nate asked, looking around to see if he could spot the orange roofed building. "It's starting to get late..."

"Not yet," Rosa said, shaking her head. Her long, child like pigtails swung as well. "I want to ride the Ferris wheel first."

"Alright," Nate agreed, "but we're heading back to the Pokémon Center after."

"Yay!" she cheered, happily pulling him along. "Let's go!"

Quickening his pace to keep up with her, Nate held on to her hand tightly to avoid losing her in the crowds. Despite the timing of their visit to the amusement park, the place was still very populated.

Paying for the fare, Nate lead Rosa into the empty passenger cars. Taking a seat next to her, the door closed as they slowly started to ascend.

"This is exciting!" Rosa exclaimed, looking around as the ground slowly started to get farther and farther away. "Have you been on a Ferris wheel before, Nate?"

"Once, it was back during that vacation I went on a few years ago," he nodded. "I remember you were crying since you thought I was leaving forever."

"Really?" the brunette asked, turning back to look at him. "I remember being upset, but crying..."

"You were crying," Nate teased, poking her cheek. "As much as you deny it, it's the truth."

Blushing, Rosa turned away. "Well... anyone would be upset if their best friend was leaving. I know I would."

Catching his breath at the words 'best friend', Nate agreed. "I would too."

The silence was cut short as Rosa stood up and squealed at the sight displayed before them. The city was lit up, lights casting a warm glow that created shadows in the passenger car. The scenery itself was breathtaking, but the sight of Rosa's smiling face caused Nate's heart to skip a beat.

"Everything looks amazing," she said in awe.

Unable to bring the words in his mind to his mouth, Nate could only nod. So many things he could say, so many things he wanted to do. All shut down by a simple concept. Best friends. He didn't want to ruin anything between them, telling her his true feelings just didn't seem like anything he was able to overcome.

"Thanks for bringing me, Nate," Rosa smiled, taking back her seat next to him. Letting out a yawn, she rested her head on his shoulder. "I don't think this day would be comparable if I were with anyone else."

"Really?" he asked, feeling his cheeks heat up at her true words.

"Mm," she nodded her head slightly. Eyes fluttering shut, she enjoyed the comforts of Nate's warmth.

As the passenger car descended, everything was silent. The sounds of the outside world was non-existent to Nate, the only thing he heard was his sped up heartbeat mixed the soothing sound of Rosa's breathing. Wondering if time slowed down, he smiled. Chances like this were rare. Sensing she had fallen asleep, Nate nudged her arm.

"You still awake?" he whispered.

No response as he predicted.

"It's been a long day," he quietly said, "but I wouldn't have it any other way."

Once the car reached the ground, Nate didn't have the ability to wake up the brunette. Her sleeping face was adorable, and they were both tired. Taking in a deep breath, he decided she could get more sleep when they were back in the Pokémon Center.

"Rosa, wake up, it's time to get back to the Pokémon Center," Nate urged, gently shaking her.

The sleeping girl let quiet mumbles.

"Rosa..." he repeated.

Her eyes flickered open to look at him, arms held out childishly as she said, "Carry me!"

"Seriously?" Nate chuckled.

"Yes," she nodded.

Shaking his head, Nate scooped her up, making sure she held on so nothing bad would happened. Hoping their close proximity wouldn't let her hear his rapidly beating heart or see his flushed face, Nate ducked his head down slightly as he made his way to the subway station.

A few minutes after leaving the amusement park, they were in the subway heading back to the Pokémon Center. Seeing Rosa had not loosen her grip even in her sleep, Nate had left her in a sitting position on his lap. He carefully reached up, smoothing down her hair.

"Aren't you the cutest couple?" an elderly lady cooed, spotting them. "You two look perfect for each other."

Taken back, Nate felt surprised. Had they looked like a couple? The compliment left a bittersweet effect on him, the truth internally reminding him how things actually were.

"Thank you," Nate replied. "But... we're not dating."

"Oh, really?" she asked, looking doubtful. "You two would make an adorable couple."

"She's only my best friend," he admitted bitterly, a heartbreaking feeling washing over him.

Unable to say anything else, Nate adverted his gaze to the ground. If only he had the chance to tell Rosa the truth, he didn't want to stay as best friends. The chances of that seemed so far away, somewhere he couldn't reach. Even if he traveled the entire region.

Brushing a piece of hair out of her face, he noticed they were about to stop at the Pokémon Center. Picking her up once again, he carried her out into the cool night air towards the warmth of the orange roofed building.

What he didn't know was the entire time they were in the subway and he was talking with the elderly lady, she was awake. Although fatigue had taken over, the words had pulled her out. The words 'best friends' had hurt, she had felt that too. Except she wasn't sure how to say anything either.

Caught up in their own feelings, neither knew what to do. Their emotions were both far too great to stay just as friends, but they weren't able to take the extra step. Nor did they want to break their bond.

A simple label that kept them bound apart yet kept them together.

Setting the brunette in her bed, Nate tucked her in.

"Good night," he whispered as he turned away.

Biting her lip, Rosa watched his every step as the distance between them grew. The feeling was like a bubble, slowing expanding in her chest to the point it felt unbearable. It was now or never.

"Nate, wait."

* * *

*lets out deep breath*

How was this for a bittersweet story? Recently, I have experimented by taking a chance at writing with different emotions. I didn't want to leave the ending as sad, so I added in the last bit *cough* line.

This was my first visorshipping story! I'm not too sure about the character's personality, but I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed reading this! :)

Thanks for reading and have a nice day!

~Skitty13


End file.
